buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Collection
is a 4-CD album set featuring selections from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television show original music, as well as the original score from the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' film. Released by La-La Land Records, these musics were composed by Christophe Beck, Thomas Wander, Robert Duncan, Shawn Clement, Sean Murray, and Carter Burwell. The album was available in February 13, 2018 in a limited edition of 3,000 units. Track List CD 1 "When She Was Bad" (Christophe Beck) :1. Opening (1:09) :2. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Theme (1:04) :3. Buffy Saves Friends (4:19) :4. Smashing the Bones (1:20) "Inca Mummy Girl" (Christophe Beck) :5. Ampata’s Kiss (1:32) "The Dark Age" (Christophe Beck) :6. Philip Asks for Giles (1:21) "Ted" (Christophe Beck) :7. She’ll Come Around (2:40) :8. I Hit Him (2:27) :9. Ted Attacks Buffy (2:21) "Bad Eggs" (Shawn Clement and Sean Murray) :10. Cordelia’s Bear (1:41) "Surprise" (Christophe Beck) :11. This Is Nice (1:36) :12. Buffy Meets Judge (2:51) "Innocence" (Christophe Beck) :13. Yesterday on Buffy (0:43) :14. Spike My Boy (2:43) :15. Get Out (2:32) "Phases" (Shawn Clement and Sean Murray) :16. Meeting Cain (0:40) :17. Werewolf Crashes Party (1:33) :18. Cain Prepares (1:13) :19. The Chase (4:09) "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" (Christophe Beck) :20. You’re So Sweet (0:47) "Passion" (Christophe Beck) :21. Angel Waits (1:41) :22. Remembering Jenny (1:49) Performed by Anthony Stewart Head "I Only Have Eyes for You" (Christophe Beck) :23. Love Is Forever (1:15) "Becoming, Part One" (Christophe Beck) :24. Show Me Your World (2:32) :25. Devil Child (1:16) :26. Cursed (1:26) :27. As Angel Becomes (1:55) :28. Massacre (3:55) "Becoming, Part Two" (Christophe Beck) :29. Waking Willow (2:04) :30. Vision of Jenny (2:40) :31. Close Your Eyes (2:50) "Anne" (Christophe Beck) :32. Deliverance (2:44) "Band Candy" (Christophe Beck) :33. Tai Chi (1:09) :34. Sugar High (1:40) "Lovers Walk" (Christophe Beck) :35. Loneliness of Six (1:50) "The Wish" (Christophe Beck) :36. Bizarro Sunnydale (2:02) :37. Blood Machine (2:31) :38. Slayer’s Elegy (1:48) CD 2 "Amends" (Christophe Beck) :1. Dublin 1938 / Dreaming Of / Magic Snow Music (6:24) "Helpless" (Christophe Beck) :2. Betrayal / Kralik’s House / A Father’s Love (6:49) "The Zeppo" (Christophe Beck) :3. Dead Guys With Bombs (3:10) "Doppelgangland" (Christophe Beck) :4. Alt. Willow (3:33) "Choices" (Christophe Beck) :5. Into the Mayor’s Lair (3:18) "The Prom" (Christophe Beck) :6. Dearly Beloved / Beginning of the End / Class Protector (5:33) "Graduation Day, Part One" (Christophe Beck) :7. Poison Arrow / Faith’s End (5:29) "Graduation Day, Part Two" (Christophe Beck) :8. Aftermath / Drink Me / Little Miss Muffet / War / One Last Moment (8:31) "Fear, Itself" (Christophe Beck) :9. Haunted (1:14) "Hush" (Christophe Beck) :10. Demon Got Your Tongue (2:35) :11. Golf Claps (1:17) :12. Silent Night / First Kiss / Enter the Gentlemen / Schism (6:52) :13. The Princess Screams (3:59) "A New Man" (Christophe Beck) :14. Fyarl in the Morning (1:51) "This Year's Girl" (Christophe Beck) :15. From the Grave (1:51) "Who Are You" (Christophe Beck) :16. Spellbound (2:34) "Restless" (Christophe Beck) :17. Body Paint (1:37) :18. A Really Big Sandbox (1:16) :19. Spaghetti (1:15) :20. Willow’s Nightmare / First Rage / Chain of Ancients (5:02) :21. Xander’s Nightmare (1:48) CD 3 "Buffy vs. Dracula" (Thomas Wander) :1. Dracula’s Power / Opening / Buffy Fights Dracula / Dracula Bites Buffy (4:35) "Fool for Love" (Thomas Wander) :2. The Chinese Slayer (2:07) "Shadow" (Thomas Wander) :3. Love Montage (2:10) "Into the Woods" (Thomas Wander) :4. Riley’s Departure (2:26) "Forever" (Thomas Wander) :5. The Funeral (2:53) "Tough Love" (Thomas Wander) :6. Previously (0:47) :7. Tara and Willow Argue (2:06) :8. They’ll Take Dawn Away (2:07) :9. Glory Brainsucks Tara (1:18) :10. Spike Talks to Dawn (2:52) :11. Darkest Magick (0:45) :12. Willow Attacks Glory (6:57) "The Weight of the World" (Thomas Wander) :13. Previously (1:14) :14. Willow Takes Control (1:29) :15. Willow Helps Buffy (1:30) :16. Spike at Glory’s (3:12) :17. Buffy Holds Baby Dawn (1:21) "The Gift" (Christophe Beck) :18. Previously (1:22) :19. Oh God, My Leg (1:06) :20. The Construction (2:23) :21. Xander’s Proposal (1:25) :22. Spike’s Love (1:44) :23. Buffy Confronts Glory (2:13) :24. Buffy Fights Glory (2:41) :25. More Fighting (3:15) :26. Buffy Dies (9:04) "Grave" (Thomas Wander) :27. Xander Saves the World (3:18) "Dirty Girls" (Robert Duncan) :28. Recap (1:39) :29. The War Begins (2:45) :30. A Bloody Battle (4:06) CD 4 "End of Days" (Robert Duncan) :1. Recap / The Scythe (1:32) :2. Escape the Wreckage (3:33) :3. Buffy Saves the Girls (1:43) :4. The Wounded (1:26) :5. Xander Grabs Dawn (2:09) :6. Faith the Loner (1:04) :7. Spike and Buffy (2:15) :8. Angel Arrives (3:47) "Chosen" (Robert Duncan) :9. Recap / Angel and Buffy Kiss (1:38) :10. Finishing Off Caleb (0:52) :11. Angel Leaves (2:17) :12. The Necklace (1:18) :13. The First Visits Buffy (2:57) :14. Buffy’s Plan (0:32) :15. The Chosen (1:17) :16. Willow and Kennedy (1:11) :17. The Night Before / Off to War Part 1 / The Old Gang / Off to War Part 2 (4:58) :18. The Last Battle (4:37) :19. The War Against Evil (10:03) ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' 1992 Feature Film Score (Carter Burwell) :20. The Dark Ages (0:48) :21. Merrick Is Revealed (0:27) :22. Dark Ages Reprised (1:09) :23. Lothos’ Chambers (0:37) :24. Buffy Believes Merrick (1:12) :25. Graveyard Attack (1:14) :26. Buffy’s Dream (1:05) :27. Cassandra in Lothos’ Chamber (0:38) :28. Pike Leaves Town / The Alley (1:02) :29. Buffy and Merrick Bonding (2:25) :30. Vampire’s Return (0:44) :31. Buffy and Pike / Lothos (1:46) :32. Vampire Basketball Player (2:37) :33. Pasadena Floats / Lothos at Floatyard (3:50) :34. Friends Leave Buffy (0:23) :35. Lothos’ Death (2:01) Extras: :36. Sacrifice (2:03) :37. Buffy the Vampire Slayer End Credits (0:20) :38. Grr Arrgh / Fox Logo (0:06) fr:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Collection Category:Soundtracks